


[Jaydick]为你杀掉小丑（红烧肉/一发完）

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 红烧肉注意！ 病娇迪克注意！ 小丑迷也别看！杰森被綁在整椅子上，然後有人扔了什麼東西出來……——这是小丑的头颅。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 18





	[Jaydick]为你杀掉小丑（红烧肉/一发完）

脑袋里像是有虫子在里面嗡嗡作响，杰森困难地张开眼睛，但眼前的一切事物都如此迷糊不清，待他终于能看清楚的时候，除了有一盏强光照射他之外 ，房间一片漆黑。

杰森不舒服地想抬手遮挡强照，随后便发现自己动弹不能，因为他就是他妈的被绑在金属造的椅子上，手腕以及手臂都被铁链绑住，而脚踝分别被铐在 两边的脚椅上，他试图移动椅子，但椅子被固定在地板上。 看来任何办法都不能移动椅子，也无法破坏椅子；杰森也想把拇指脱臼，让双手滑出这些束缚，但这些束缚太紧固了，没有多余的空间滑出来。

突然，有什么东西被扔出来。

一声类似于重物落地的声音响起，然后在地上滚了几圈，滚到杰森的脚边停下来，血液飞溅散落于四周，绽放一朵又一朵的血花。

看到那东西的真面目，杰森的瞳孔收缩，不可置信地望住地下的那东西，一件他很熟悉的、永远不可能遗忘的脸孔。

——这是小丑的头颅。

白脸、红唇、绿发，是小丑本人没错，但此时的小丑并没有挂着他标志性的笑脸，反正像是看到什么可怕的事物，睁大双眼、痛苦的扭曲他的脸 孔。

他有多少个晚上，因为小丑而梦到沾血的橇棍，将他毒打一遍；芭芭拉也是因为小丑而残废，不能继续当英雄；世界上有多少无辜的人们，因为小丑而死。

但就是这样的人，蝙蝠侠的宿敌，造成众多人恶梦的魔鬼，就这样死了？

脸上还带着惊恐的表情死了？

小丑可是能亲自割掉过他脸上的皮，而毫不在意的人，任何痛苦施加在小丑身上是没有意义的，他甚至会疯狂大笑，笑着欢迎你加入这混乱的世界。

是怎样的人杀掉小丑？

「小翅膀，你喜欢你看到的一切吗？」

迪克从黑影中走出来，虽然脸上挂着平时的笑容，但那像海洋般能包容一切的蓝眸，现在终于露出大海的可怕之处，海底里堆积了一堆白骨，冰冷可怕。

杰森皱着眉头，想要质问迪克在做什么，但嘴巴被封住不能说话，只好思考眼前的迪克是假货的可能性多大，又或者对方是不是中了什么魔法。

毕竟迪克可是老家伙的黄金男孩，怎么可能会杀人呢？

「我就是本人啊，小翅膀。」迪克像是知道杰森在想什么，温柔地抚摸杰森的脸颊笑着说，「我只是在你死去的那一天就疯了。」

接着，迪克把衣服脱掉，露出那完美曲线的身躯，察觉到杰森那吃人的视线，迪克低头笑了笑半伏在杰森身上，用膝盖在对方两腿中间蹭了上去，隔着 衣物节奏轻缓地厮磨着阴茎，用杰森耳边低声说，「你已经开始硬了？」

杰森闷哼了一声，肌肉紧绷腰身上挑，但身上的铁链强制令他不能移动，重身坐回椅子上，但他刚放松了一会儿，迪克用膝盖向上一顶，再次用力压 住他的阴茎，杰森忍不住想大叫，但嘴巴被胶纸封住，「唔！」

「真可爱。」迪克然后跨坐在杰森身上，自顾地解开杰森的裤子把内裤扒下，用手指轻轻举起那半立的生殖器，望向杰森调皮地笑，接着就放下对方 的阴茎不管，用拇指轻压在自己阴茎顶端，不断地激烈那敏感的地方，再慢慢地套弄，在他进入这个房间之前，迪克早已硬得发痛。

天知道，当他意识到他的小翅膀还没死的时候，他就开始计划把杰森绑架走了，他有多么后悔没早点在小翅膀还小的时候出手，这样的话小杰森就不会 体验到死亡的滋味。

微微抬起腰，让另一只手往后伸过去，更方便地插入后穴，手指探入温热的后穴，在甬道里浅浅地进出，替自己进行扩张，因为双手都忙着，迪克 只能夹住大腿不让自己掉下去，大腿肌肉紧綳，再把头埋在杰森的肩膀固定自己，不断喘着粗气，全身发热再为自己加多一根手指插入去。

在弄的时候，杰森那挺直的粗大肉棒，有时候还会不小心拍打迪克的腹部。

湿热的呼吸喷在杰森的脖子，使杰森不自在地歪头躲开，甚至咬牙切齿地瞪大双眼，只能眼白白地看着这场美景，而又不能动手操死他的大哥， 他下半身那可怜的阴茎，没有受到什么爱抚一直痛苦地硬挺着。

啊，杰森在看着他。

迪克有些迷恋地看着杰森那凶恶的眼神，这一认知使他很快高潮了，比他之前任何的高潮更加棒，迪克仰起脖子，快感冲上了他的大脑，全身都止不住 颤抖，「唔……哈、杰森……」

迪克加快速度利用自己的精液，插入第三根手指，滑入开始柔滑的肉壁，手搭上杰森壮实的肩膀，对准角度急躁地吞下了粗大的阴茎，汗珠从迪克的黑发 上滴下，从没被人侵犯过的领域，使迪克有些吃力吞下那巨大的阴茎，「嗯、好大……」

臀部紧紧贴着杰森的胯，迪克不得不等了一会儿，才可以适应到体内被入侵的感觉，然后缓缓地扭动腰身，节奏地上下摆动，然后开始得到快感的迪克，拽住了 杰森的衣服，在自己弟弟身上忘我地起伏，放荡又淫乱的摇摆腰部，「杰森、杰森、杰森！」

身下这个身体还是温热的，世上的任何事物都比不上这一点。

泪水突然涌出眼框，滴落在杰森的脸颊，杰森呆了呆抬头望上去，任由泪水滴在他的脸上，迪克声音带上了哭腔，「对不起，对不起，我真的好对不起 ……」

对不起我没有救下你，对不起我没能为你报复，对不起我不是合格的大哥，也从没有好好对待过你……

突然有一只手轻轻为迪克擦过眼泪，并按下迪克的头，两片湿热甜腻的嘴唇相贴，迪克乖巧温顺地张嘴，任由对方的舌头探入去，不知道什么时候杰森解开 了束缚，弯下腰让双手开始着手解开脚上的铁铐，「所以，你就这样疯了？」

杰森抬头舔上迪克脸上的泪痕，再轻轻吻上对方的眼角，猛然抱紧迪克站起身推到墙上操起来，使迪克不得不用大腿缠绕在杰森的腰，阴茎与后穴还 连接在一起，然后强而有力的手臂抓紧迪克那完美的屁股，用力之大甚至有些变形。

「操！杰森！好棒！再深一点！」迪克用力抱紧对方，每次被顶撞在墙上，都能感受到肉壁紧贴住阴茎，然后又从体内拉出来，然后低头吻下 他所爱的人，「我爱你，我爱你杰森……」

杰森像是受到了刺激了似的，动作变得更快、更粗暴起来，然后好像擦过了某点，强烈的快感使迪克难以忍受地呻吟，「啊！……那里！别！」

「是这里对吧？」杰森倒吸一口凉气，收缩的肉壁紧紧夹住肉棒，差点被迪克夹得爽飞了，然后依照他记忆中的位置，继续擦过迪克前列线操起来， 迪克再也忍受不住连连叫起，不受控制地从喉管里叫呼。

「太棒了，太棒了，爽死我了！」

最后，乳白色的精液射出来，射到杰森的腹部上，而杰森再用力一顶，也同样地射入紧窄的后穴里。

杰森喘气揉着迪克的头发，苦有所意看着扔在一旁，那个小丑的头颅，没想到他们就这样在小丑面前（虽然已经死了）操起来。

「你可真给了我找了一个大麻烦。」杰森低声说。

「什么？」迪克没觉得哪里有问题，甚至讨好地在杰森嘴角吻了吻，将脑袋枕在他的颈窝，「我可以为你做任何事。」

杰森还能怎么办？

只好认命地把某个大蓝鸟收了。

***

小丑如同表演家那样，张开双手笑着走出街外闪亮登场，下一秒人们将会惊慌地到处奔跑，远离他这个可怕的怪物，但人们并没有依照他的想法行动，甚至是没有变化。

人们依旧地在这繁忙的城市当中，继续做自己各自的事，没有任何一个人为他停下脚步，小丑气愤地随时捉住，眼前路过的男人在大叫，「你不知道我是谁吗？ 」

男人迷惘地看着小丑，放下手机，眼睛由上而下，再由下而上打量着这位莫名其妙捉住他不放的陌生人，突然恍然大悟说，「哦哦哦，你是小丑！就是那 种在马戏团或者生日派对出来表演，为大家带来欢乐的小丑。」

「不是这个小丑！」小丑咬牙切齿地说，然后马上掏出引爆器，在上面按下按钮，背后的大楼发出一连串的爆炸声。

「我就是小丑！」

「哦不，我的天……」男人不可思议地看着眼前一切的事物，使小丑得到巨大的满足感，喜悦在内心蔓延出去。

没错，来吧！ 惊慌吧！ 用充满恶意仇恨的眼神望着他吧！

可还没让他开心几秒，一股冲力拉住他跑，顺着那条捉住他的手臂望过去，那是刚刚和他谈跑的男人，「大楼出了意外，随时都有机会整个 大楼坠下来，我们快逃吧！」

「你在干什么，我可是刚刚用炸弹炸掉了大楼的人？」小丑颇为有趣的看着眼前的男人，停下脚步不愿离开。

「炸弹？什么是炸弹？」男人，「先不管这些，我们待在这里很危险！」

这时候小丑才察觉到有些异常，一开始无人知道他的大名，到现在连炸弹也不知道的常识，于是试探说，「那是用来杀死人的武器。」

「我的天，你都在说什么我都不懂的话，什么是武器？杀死又是什么东西？」男人见他劝说无效，开始叫乎其他人，拉走不愿离开的怪人，而其他 人还真的都会回来帮忙，「我只知道老死病死，人还没听过杀死！」

这时候，小丑才意识到这个世界的奇怪之处。

炸弹，武器，杀死。

这些都是害人的东西，也是由人们的恶意而造成的产物，因为想要杀人，所以才有武器，可以用炸弹炸死人，但当小丑炸掉大楼，男人没能理解是小丑弄的， 他只会认为那个是［意外］。

这个世界是没有恶意的。

下一秒，大楼的碎石击中他的大脑，小丑陷入昏迷状态，意识渐渐地走向黑暗……

……

…………

………………

小丑头痛地坐起来，接着便发现他现在身处于一间雪白的房间，口干舌燥。

「哦，你醒了。」一名身穿大白衣的医生，察觉到小丑的醒来，贴心地拿起装了水的纸杯递过去，但小丑没有反应，在他意识到这个世界没有蝙蝠侠 之后，他就没有反应了。

医生顿了一顿，抬手想要把脸上的口罩脱下，「我知道你刚刚遭遇到不幸的意外，但放心我会陪着你的。」

「而且，我母亲总是告诉我，一定要装出笑脸，她说我有一个使命，为世界带来欢乐。」

听到熟悉的对白，小丑瞪大眼睛望向对方，医生缓慢地脱下面罩，内心的警钟不停地响，叫乎小丑别看过去，灵魂在咆哮叫他离开这间房间，接下来的事并 不是小丑愿意看到的，但他还是没有动，呆呆地僵住在那张床上，直到医生脱下那个面罩。

那是他的脸。

那是他［正常］的脸。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

迪克哼着歌，把随便买回来的水果刀插入小丑身上，一刀又一刀插入去，虽然深知道小丑是不会害怕肉体上的痛楚，即使迪克已经剥了他的皮，拔掉他的指甲， 再切掉他的手指，眼前的人已经变成妖魔鬼怪似的血人，但也乐得迪克喜欢去做。

「奇怪，明明之前都没有动静，怎么突然大声叫了？是不是注射在太多毒素？」迪克喃喃自语，他造成了一种由毒藤女的花粉以及稻草人的恐惧毒气混合的毒素， 用在小丑身上是再适合不过，「之前，还怕没有效，特别注意了过量的毒素……」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

迪克有些不解地歪头想，随后又放松身体，突然把水果刀准确而又快速地插入小丑的气管，血液飞溅在迪克的脸上，满足地看着小丑无法发出任何声音。

「这样静多了。」


End file.
